Live, Love, Laugh
by ApocalypticDisaster
Summary: 100 snippets from the characters life. Different parings/situations. Sixth prompt; Umbrella- Yuki Kuran
1. Sick

**Live, Love, Laugh**

**Drabble 1- Sick**

****Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino****

* * *

><p>The first time she was sick, he panicked, probably more so than necessary. He wasn't sure what to expect when he arrived there, but all he knew was that he had to be there.<br>When he arrived, she was sleeping on the sofa, curled up with a blanket and a wild array of tissues spread around her and another sense of panic threatened to hit him. She looked so frail, almost as though one wrong touch could shatter her and he suddenly realised what it meant for her to be human. She was going to get sick, and she would injure herself frequently and that was what worried him the most. The human life was so easy to take away  
>He went and sat by her curled-up legs and watched her slightly open mouth as it drew in air. She was so precious to him, and whilst he knew it was important for her to be human for now, he was impatient to turn her back so that she wouldn't have to deal with any sickness and he wouldn't have to see her looking so delicate and breakable.<br>When he reached up to check her temperature with his hand, her eyes flickered open and he could see the fatigue still in them.  
>"Kaname-Sama?" Even her normally adorable voice showed her illness, it was too rough for his liking.<br>"Shh," He whispered to her as he reached for the damp cloth that was on the table beside her and draped it over her burning forehead, "You need to rest, Yuki, you're sick,"  
>"Thank you for coming, Kaname-Sama," Her small hand grabbed his from its position on her head and held it close to her whilst she allowed her eyelids to droop again, giving into the pull of sleep, but still being able to enjoy his presence.<br>"I'll always be here when you need me, Yuki," And it was true, whenever she needed him, he was always there and at that moment, he made a silent promise to make sure he always will be, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **I already have a drabble collection up as some of you may be aware of -Dripping Blood- but this is different. This will, eventually, reach 100 chapters, all based on prompts that I have collected from the internet. The updates for this will be fairly often, I'd guess, as they'll be shorter that anything that's posted in Dripping Blood. These drabbles will revolve around different parings and situations, and I may throw in a few AU shots aswell.  
>The idea of this collection is to get me back into writing, and allowing me to test different writing styles and try different parings that I normally wouldn't write about.<br>They'll all be fairly short, I suppose anything from 250 words up to 1,000 words.  
>A majority of them will be centered on KanameXYuki, as usual, because I can't help myself, but will also have some ZeroXYuki, RukaXKain, AidouXYori, HarukaXJuuri etc, but will also have some friendshipnon-paring drabbles, too.  
>Please review and let me know what you think of this so far, and I'll probably update withing about 2-3 days depending on responses.<p>

Thank you!


	2. PerfumeCologne

**Live, Love, Laugh**

**Drabble 2- Perfume/Cologne**

****Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino****

* * *

><p>She always smelt like flowers, sort of like a freshly bloomed rose; sweet and delicate. He loved nothing more than allowing the scent to wash over him. He never tired of the smell, it was one thing that he enjoyed more than nearly anything; breathing in her scent when she was near him. Especially after he spent countless long days away from her. When she welcomed him home from his long trips, he always got a strong whiff of her sweet smell and he wouldn't have it any other way. To him, it smelt like home.<p>

This next time he arrived home, he found that it changed. When he stepped through the front door, and saw her gliding down the stairs to greet him, he smiled at first- ecstatic to see her again. But when she embraced him -tighter than usual, for he had been away longer than normal- it didn't feel the same. Rather than being taken in by the scent that was purely _Yuki_, his nostrils was attacked with a different scent. It wasn't a unpleasant smell by any means, it was almost citrus-y, but it wasn't the same. He didn't get the same sense of sweetness and normality that he usually did, and it distracted him from their reunion slightly.

"Welcome home, Kaname," She welcomed him, leaning up to kiss his awaiting cheek.  
>"Thank you, Yuki.. you smell different tonight," He put his observation into words, and he heard the subtle sound of sniffing. Clearly she became slightly self-conscious at his comment.<br>"Umm...yes, I ran out of my normal perfume, so I used the one that the Chairman gave me for Christmas," She muttered, her cheeks flushing at his observation.

Nothing more was said on the subject, but when Yuki awoke the next evening, she found a bottle of her favourite, Rose scented perfume awaiting for her on her dressing table.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **This update was quicker than I expected. I forgot how quick drabbles were to write. This was literally written in about 10 minutes, so I might come back to edit it later and do another side from Yuki's POV. I had some story alerts/favourite stories for this last night, but sadly, no reviews. Thank you for those who read it, but please do spend a few minutes to review if you liked it. Or hated it. Or think it was a waste of time. Feedback is very helpful.  
>So <strong>please review<strong>, and I'll have the next drabble out soon. Thank you!


	3. Ice Cream

**Live, Love, Laugh**

**Drabble 3- Ice Cream**

****Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino****

* * *

><p>It was times like this that shaped Yori as a person. Just simple things that made her the happy and loving person that she was.<br>Looking over at her best friend on the opposite side of the booth that they always sat, Yori allowed herself to smile softly at Yuki's antics. No matter how many times they came here- they came every Friday after class- Yuki always seemed to manage to get the ice cream on her face. The first few times it happened, Yori was lightly surprised that her friend couldn't feel the icy cold of the food, but after a while, it became tradition. She still wondered, however, how she still managed to miss her mouth.

Some best friends shop to spend time together, some watch films as part of a girly night. Yori and Yuki, however, ate ice cream. They only ever come just the two of them, and they'd spend the few hours they sat there to just talk about school, home life, the other students at their school, Zero and Kaname. Those two boys _always _got brought into the conversation somehow.  
>"I'm going to fail! There is no way I can get two months worth of work into a weekend of revision. It's impossible! I'm going to get kicked off the disciplinary committee... the Chairman can't make excuses for me to stay there forever... what am I going to do, Yori?" Yuki whined, during one of her typical 100 words a minute rants that she had at least once a week.<br>"You wouldn't have to worry about this if you paid attention in class, Yuki. We have this discussion every time there's a test. But we can study together tonight, and Zero-Kun will help you, no doubt- he always does. And you could ask Kuran-Senpai," She added the last bit to tease her friend, inwardly laughing at the way Yuki's face reddened at the thought.  
>"I wouldn't ask Kaname-Senpai to waste his time!"<br>"But you two are so close..."  
>"Yori, shut up," Yuki complained, but still managed to fall into a fit of giggles.<p>

The rest of the afternoon for the two friends was spent giggling over the two males from their previous conversation, whilst they stirred through their ice cream, waiting for it to melt.

* * *

><p>It had been almost a year since Yori last saw her best friend, but she still went to the ice cream parlour every Friday afternoon and sit the same booth as they used to. She'd order her own ice cream and sit in silence whilst she ate, smiling occasionally at the memories she had shared her with Yuki here.<br>And on her way out from the parlour, she always stopped at the counter to order Yuki's favourite ice cream -vanilla and dark chocolate- to go and would eat it when she got back to her seemingly empty dorm room.  
>"I miss you, Yuki,"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Poor Yori :(  
>I always liked the friendship between Yuki and Yori, and this is something I could imagine happening.<br>So that's 3 down, 97 to go. 'Cause that doesn't seem daunting at all, does it?  
>Again, this one was done really quickly. I think it was about 20 minutes, so it might not be the best.<br>I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews that were sent. I love hearing your thoughts and comments, so please keep them coming.  
>Review, and the next drabble will be out soon. Thank you!<p> 


	4. Murder

**Live, Love, Laugh**

**Drabble 4**

****Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino****

****Rido Kuran- Murder****

* * *

><p>He still remembered what it felt like, watching the life of his brother fade away after he had delivered the final blow. How it felt watching the vibrant red of his brothers eyes dull before he shattered to a thousand pieces by his hand. The sense of relief and vengeance was strong enough at that moment for him to still remember it clearly now. To relive it in all its glory. He never felt any remorse or guilt for his actions. Not even now, when he was preparing himself to take away the last part of them; their daughter. The product of the love that was meant for him, but that was unfairly taken away. The living reminder of the betrayal by his own siblings. Even with the girl's striking resemblance to his sister, to the woman that was <em>born <em>to be his, she did nothing but remind him of the offense that was committed against him, the catalyst to his insanity. He could see no reason why she should be allowed to flaunt what was supposed to have been his just by living. Just by looking like _her_. Even so, he couldn't stop his sisters name being muttered by his lips when he went in for the kill.

After all, was it really murder when all he was doing was trying to justify the deeds that left him in this state?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know I haven't been around for a while. I know I've been promising to update but then failing to do so, and I'm so sorry. I truly am. But I just **have **to get back into writing, I have missed it so, but I just haven't been up to doing anything productive at all, so I thought I'd start with something small and work my way up. That's fair, right? Disaster is slowly coming back! I also know I don't deserve it, but could you please review and let me know what you think? It's been so long and so I'm worried that I've just done absolutely terrible. So please, let me know. I love you all forever.

And, for a complete change of topic, does anybody play xBox live? Inbox me if you do, I need new people on there! MWAH!


	5. Beauty

**Live, Love, Laugh**

**Drabble 5**

****Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino****

****Ruka Souen- Beauty****

* * *

><p>She knew that she was beautiful. Her knowledge of that fact may have came from being constantly told so by her parents, her close friends, even by strangers in the street. Or her awareness may have came to get because that was what her aim was- to be physically attractive. To get attention from men to make her feel better about herself.<p>

That's why, every evening, she'd wake up hours before necessary. To do her hair, making it look naturally wavy and perfectly styled. Then after she was satisfied with the way her hair looked, she'd do her make up. She only ever put light layers on; a small touch of foundation to add some colour on to her pale, but otherwise perfect, complexion; a flick of mascara to thicken her lashes and make her eyes appear to smoulder when you looked into them and a swipe of lipstick to draw attention to her perfectly shaped lips and make them look irresistible.

She knew deep down that she didn't need these artificial items to make her beautiful- her beauty was natural- but everything about her appearance was still perfectly created to give her confidence and to give her hope that maybe, one evening, _he_ would notice the extent of the effort she put in to make herself attractive for him. To hope that he would give her another glance; one that wasn't just for a fellow classmate or friend, but as a lover, as someone he desired.

But, after spending all this time styling and applying her make-up and heading downstairs to go to class, she received nothing more but a brief glance and a nod in the way of greeting by the dorm president -her beloved Kaname-Sama- and that little feeling of hope she had left started to fall away from her.

* * *

><p>Her jealousy of this situation spiked to new heights every day, but today it was slipping out of her control. She didn't show it, however, she didn't even spend those few seconds to give the female prefect her customary glare. She didn't even flinch when the dorm president stopped, as usual, to greet the young girl and comment on how cute she looked with her blush. She just walked past, her head high despite her heart dropping.<p>

She only stopped, in surprise, when her cousin, the flame haired 'Wild', patted her on the arm as he passed and whispered the words that she longed to hear from another as he passed, "You look beautiful, Ruka,"

She knew that, so why wasn't she enough for _him? _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another one so soon? I'm so proud of myself! ;D I feel so sorry for Ruka, bless her. But Kaname should be with Yuki! They're so beautiful together! Go for Kain, really. He's hot. ;)

I actually really want to write a Ruka/Kain story... but I really need to sort my other stories out first. :/ Damn. One day, plot bunnies.

Anywho, please review and let me know what you think. I'll give you a cyber cookie and lots of love forever! Also, if you have any questions, suggestions, or want to rant at me for my disappearance, feel free to inbox me. I take everything into account and appreciate any feedback. Ciao for now!


	6. Umbrella

**Live, Love, Laugh**

**Drabble 6**

****Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino****

****Yuki Kuran- Umbrella ****

* * *

><p>She watched the droplets of rain as they fell down the plain black fabric surface, comforted by the reminder that there was still a world outside of the four walls that had become her prison over the past months. She couldn't remember what the exact date was, but judging by the amount of rain drops on the umbrella, she assumed that it was early Autumn. She ached to be able to look out of a window and see the fury of the rain for herself, watch the beautiful patterns that it left on the pavement and windows. Missed being able to feel the cold wetness of the water against the bare skin of her face. She was completely encaptured by the drops of moisture, fascinated by how they were controlled by even the slightest change in air pressure surrounding it and how they were so easily hidden by the creases in the fabric. With each drop that crashed on the floor, she found herself feeling that tiny little bit closer to the outside world, felt the hope she had lost of being able to be part of that world again returning which gave her the strength she needed to finally look at the person holding the umbrella, the reason she was here, and smile up at him. Feeling more of herself than she had in a while, she allowed herself to remember the love she felt for him and the room didn't feel much like a prison anymore, but rather a symbol of the deep love that she held for him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **As always, please review and let me know what you think. Criticisms are appreciated and considered. Compliments are a bonus. :3


End file.
